Lia Organia
Lia Organia is Princess of the planet, Gerania, daughter of the Emperor. Later on, she stations herself on Earth, alongside her bodyguard, X'il, learning how to fight with their symbiotes, much like Zack Winchell, and later becomes his girlfriend and lover. Characteristics *'Name': Lia Organia *'Symbiote Name': Symbiote 114-ZX (later on changed to Mercy) *'Species': Geranian *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Strawberry blonde *'Eyes': Yellow *'Likes': Experiencing new things, ice cream, ramen, peace and prosperity for her people, Earth and Zack (later on) *'Dislikes': The Balance Union, Zack (formerly) *'Family': Emperor Aldaran Organia (Father) ppearance Casual Human Disguise Symbiote Background Lia is the first born princess of the Geranian home world. Like all of her people, Lia was born weak, but bonded to her symbiote at birth to grow strong. Astute and proper, she is the people’s strength when needed. However, her people have been at war with The Bruut Forces of Marroic 5, trying to stop their campaign of galactic conquest. When she learns that one of the ships carrying a supply of Symbiotes to colony troopers to prevent their spread crashes on a backwater planet (Earth), she and a team of soldiers, along with her childhood friend, X’il, they find the crash site to where the ship was spotted: Earth, and in Grand Park of San Francisco. However, the ship was gone, and most of the symbiotes that had yet to be hatched were all gone and missing. However, she and X’il managed to find one that had already been born… and bonded to one of the local primitives: Zack Winchell. Using their symbiotes to disguise themselves at the local lifeforms, they managed to infiltrate Zack’s school, and capture him with little to no effort. Afterwards, they forced Zack to relinquish what he had stolen and tell them the location of the other symbiotes. Unfortunately, he had no clue as to what it was either, as their patience was growing short. About to suffer forced separation of him and the symbiote, Zack and Titan’s lives were both spared when a Bruut Warrior crashed near the vicinity, and was also on the hunt for the missing ship. Lia and her forces sprung to action, fighting back on the beast. Unfortunately, the Bruut’s brute strength was too much, easily defeating the weak-but-enhanced symbiotic Geranians. However, once Zack charged in, Lia saw for the first time, a Bruut warrior being defeated. After that, all hostility towards him halted, as he was then dragged back to their ship for further analysis. It seemed the Symbiote, although enhancing Geranian physiology to be that of a normal athletic human, Zack’s physiology was enhanced to be Super-Human. Believing they had found a super weapon to end the war between their people and the ruthless Bruut, Lia immediately decreed that Zack be taken with them to Gerania to help end the war. However, Zack left, refusing, as X’il was about to force him back. Lia stopped her, reminding her that Zack was far more powerful than all of them combined. So they attempted to bring him back by force, using tactics to drag him back. First, they tried drugging him, to which he turned the tables on them by switching their food with his. Bribing him with riches, to which Zack refused. Finally, Lia became desperate, as she broke into his apartment, and attempted to sleep with him, making him her mate and bring him back if necessary. However, Zack, being fed up with all the chaos, lost it and pushed Lia off of him, nearly breaking her arm. Realizing his mistake, he tended to her arm, using Titan to speed the healing process along with her symbiote. Once things had calmed down a bit, Lia, for the first time, broke down in tears. She begrudgingly but heartedly confessed she needed his help dearly; her people weren’t physically capable as he was, and that it had cost the lives of countless warriors and soldiers. She finally broke down in his chest, begging him to help her people. Zack then sighed, assuring her that he would go, causing her to be happy again… and glomp on Zack unexpectedly. Realizing what she did, she quickly composed herself, and simply stated for him to prepare to leave as soon as possible… which would be the next morning. After traveling to the planet Gerania, Lia presented her father the ultimate warrior to end the Bruut Galactic Invasion once and for all. Though he still needed training with his symbiote, to which she, X’il, and another warrior named Keldar assisted him in. Once the time was right, Zack was sent into combat, easily devastating the Bruut forces enough to send them back to their home world. During the battle, Lia was smitten by Zack’s bravery and his kind heart. Once the time was sent to have him attack the home world of the Bruut, she gave him a kiss on the cheek to wish him luck, but inside she dreaded on what would happen to him. With Zack sent to the Bruut home world via a space gate, the Bruut’s most powerful warrior, D’ms D’ay, was sent to Gerania to destroy it once again. Lia and the others fought back as best they could, but they were no match, not even with their symbiotes. Luckily, Zack had made it back in time, duking it out with the unkillable monster. Zack manages to finish off the beast, while the creature stabs him with a bone protrusion, seemingly killing him. Lia rushes in to help after the Bruut warrior is dead, using her symbiote combined with his to save his life and heal him. It was through this that Lia and his memories were shown to one another, and although she didn’t get an answer from him on it, she realized now and then… she was in love with him. After Zack was celebrated as a hero and was about to return to Earth, Lia confronted on her father on the matter that they needed to be better prepared and needed to learn how to fight like Zack. Knowing the deeper idea, her father allows her to go back to Earth, along with X’il to keep an eye on her. Once she returns to earth with Zack, he manages to set her up at the apartment boarding house/café. Living on Earth with X'il, Lia trains with Zack to fully master the bond and strength with their symbiotes, with the ulterior motive to be with him. Personality Lia is a young woman that grew up in a war-torn world that still retains its peaceful ideals and lifestyle, despite being attacked by the Bruut. She is shown to be kind, soft, loyal, and caring to her allies, servants, and friends. She rarely ever raises her voice when she’s speaking, even when her serious side shows. After she sees him in action, she thinks of Zack as a special person, and always gets a bit worried when he’s in danger, or jealous when girls are around him, becoming totally different when she sees him with other girls, or when it comes to training, or when he’s not interested in combat. Despite her mature and royal stature, Lia tends to act her true age and becomes frustrated whenever girls flirt with Zack. She cares deeply for her people, but she doesn’t like being seen as Princess Lia of the Geranian Empire. The reason for her wanting to go to Earth is because there, everyone sees her as Lia Organia, not as Princess Lia. Despite trying to seduce Zack to accompany her to Gerania to fight the Bruut, she’s innocent to love, as she becomes her age whenever she’s around Zack or goes on a date with him. She often gets annoyed or angered by Zack’s stubbornness, and gets embarrassed whenever he stumbles in on her when she’s either changing, in the locker room, or going in/out of the shower. But she seems okay with sleeping with Zack in bed (which she starts to do when arriving on Earth, as she claims she can’t sleep without him). Later on, after they become boyfriend and girlfriend, Lia begins to show more confidence in her relationship with Zack, and no longer gets jealous or angry when Zack’s with other girls. However, Lia still shows some signs of jealousy such as when Zack doesn’t spend enough time with her, but still believes in him and loves him. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Symbiote-based Powers' Skills *'Weapon Handling' *'Spaceship Flying' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (trained on Earth)': After returning to Earth and living with Zack, he opted to teach her martial arts to help her combat better. It improved by much, though slightly limited due to her physical strength. Equipment *'Symbiote - Mercy' Relationships Lia's Relationships Gallery Lia Organia, Geranian casual and anatomy.JPG|Geranian Lia Organia, human disguise, casual and anatomy.jpg|Human Lia Organia (Mercy), Armor, Flight Mode, symbiote.JPG|Symbiote Armor Lia Organia, princess robes.JPG|Princess Robes Sym-Bionics Zack and Lia by ActionKiddy - Copy.jpg|Artwork by ActionKiddy Commission the sym bionics by general sci-daoqt77.jpg|Artwork by General-Sci Eyecatchers _com__lia_pin_up_by_araghenxd-dama51v.png|artwork by AgrahenXD Com a trip to pervy s spa for stoneman85 by araghenxd-db587ak - Copy.png Voice Actor Brina Palecina Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Sym Knights